Are you Friend or Foe?
by Kalhie
Summary: One Shot written by Ali PotterMalfoy and myself... no apta para cardiacos. Ron es vencido por la envidia y la frustracion de ser la sombra de Harry, pero hay formas y formas de hacer las cosas... y cuando no son bien hechas, hay consecuencias muahahahahah


Aviso: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia esta basada en un hecho real y esta dedicada a Gigi Nyo... te keremos mucho Sly Girl!

Autoras: Ali Potter-Malfoy y Kalhie

Hope you enjoy!

Friend or Foe?

_Is it too late? _

_Nothing to salvage _

_You look away _

_Clear of the damage _

_The meaning to _

_Our words of love _

_Has disappeared _

_We used to love one another _

_Give to each other _

_Lie undercover so _

_Are you friend or foe? _

_Love one another _

_Live for each other _

_So, are you friend or foe? _

_'Cause I used to know _

_The promises _

_Hollow concessions _

_An innocent _

_Show of affection _

_I touch your hand _

_A hologram _

_Are you still there?_

**Friend or foe?**

Harry Potter ,el heroe del mundo magico , un chico de 17 años el cual tenia en sus yhombros la mision de salvar al mundo de un terrible tirano que le habia marcado con su rival al cumplir un año...dificil no, como podria soportarlo?...simple ,el se refugiaba en su sabia amiga , Hermione Granger y en su escudero personal Ronald Weasley.

Hermione era una hermosa bruja Muggleborn , inteligente como pocas al igual que mordaz y sagaz , Ron en cambio era hijo de una de las familias mas antiguas del mundo magico , pero que por las "excentricidades" de su padre no tenian donde caerse muertos provocando en Ron una envidia terrible ,ademas siempre era segundon en todo ,el ser el 6to hijo de una familia de 7 y en la cual el miembro menor era la unica mujer de la familia en generaciones no era precisamente una ayuda a su ego personal ya que siempre estaba relegado a un segundo plano, y la amistad con Harry tampoco ayudaba a superar sus problemas de personalidad.

Harry, sin embargo, no estaba muy consciente de todo esto pues ese año habia encontrado el amor ,ese año habia decidido salir con la discola Luna Lovegood ,esta inteligente chica de Ravenclaw habia cautivado al timido ojiverde con su vision de la vida ,dando a veces comentarios fuera de lugar pero con mucha honestidad,algo que harry agradecia ,ademas la chica era bastante liberal y para nada fea ,logrando calar en la piel de Harry casi de manera instantanea.

Luego de un auspicioso comienzo la relacion habia pasado de golpe desde el cielo a la tierra , Harry lo intentaba y la chica tambien pero siempre habia algo que les separaba.

Desde hacia dias que Harry notaba un ambiente extraño. Todos, desde su pseudo novia Luna hasta los chicos de Huffy que cuchicheaban a sus espaldas por los pasillos. Mucho no le molestaba, mal que mal estaba acostumbrado y podia soportar la comidilla de tres Hogwarts juntos, hasta las rabietas de Luna, porque siempre contaba con el hombro de su amigo Ron para quejarse y descargar su rabia contra el mundo. Ron siempre lo escuchaba y le consolaba y le aconsejaba a tomar las decisiones correctas... como en esta ocasion, cuando la primera chica que habia llegado a querer en un buen tiempo le estaba dando una serie de problemas que nunca habia manejado antes. Queria mucho a Luna, muchos aspectos de ella le fascinaban y en la cama era genial, pero habia algo que lo descolocaba y ...asqueaba un poco, que era su dependencia a hongos mágicos y el comportamiento que a veces mostraba en las fiestas en la habitacion del requerimiento, donde Luna siempre terminaba toqueteandose con cualquier cosa que respirara (Dobby habia pasado varios sustos y ya no subia a dejarles mas cerveza de manteca).

Hermione, que estaba de novia con el pelirrojo, insistia en conversar con Luna pero no sacaba nada en limpio: la chica tenia los hipogrifos completamente desbocados. Hermione trataba de transmitirle ese mensaje a Harry lo mas sutilemente que podia, pero Harry siempre terminaba defendiendola. Ron, por su parte, atacaba a Luna por todos los flancos: para el, era una chica absolutamente perdida en la vida, adicta, loca, suelta de cuerpo y que no tenia idea de nada. Por lo menos la encontraba bonita, y en eso era en lo unico en lo que los amigos estaban de acuerdo.

Sin embargo, el tiempo pasaba, y Harry no parecia avanzar mucho en su relacion. El y Luna pasaban por etapas de absoluto extasis, llenas de amor y felicidad, y otras como la de ahora, cuando las locuras de ella llegaban a un tope demasiado inaceptable y terminaban en medio de crisis de llanto. Cuando eso pasaba, Harry no veia otra solucion mas que concentrarse en sus estudios para tratar de obviar la imagen de la rubia llorando tras los tapices y saliendo de clases para ir al baño quien sabe a que. Un dia de esos, iba llegando distraido a la clase de Pociones, cuando se dio cuenta de que llegaba diez minutos antes. Penso en esperar a Hermione afuera de la sala, pero el rumor de unas voces conocidas lo hizo sacar la capa de invisibilidad de la mochila y entrar a escuchar. Habia escuchado su nombre en la conversacion.

-Que pena me da Potter- decia una voz sensual y arrastrada a una divertida Pansy Parkinson-. De nuevo le ha pasado, y todos sus amigos le terminaran dando la espalda.

-Te da pena? Por que, si al fin y al cabo lo que haga Potter con su vida no te influye en nada?

-Porque el tuvo la oportunidad de escapar de todo eso. La tuvo cuando le ofreci mi mano en primer año y el la rechazo, rechazo la gloria y lo que su fama merecia por juntarse con ese roñoso Weasley.

-Los Weasleys son una raza traidora a la sangre. Eso deberia dejarle claro que son capaces de traicionar hasta a sus mas intimos amigos...

-Pues si- continuo Malfoy, aparentemente muy satisfecho de si mismo- . Especialmente ese Ron, que parece que las hormonas lo atacaron con todo. No puede ser que no haya podido controlarse con Lovegood, o sea, es el mejor amigo de Potter, hay cosas mas importantes que un buen rato, no?

-Si?- respondio Pansy acercandose a Draco y rodeandole el cuello con los brazos.- A mi me huele que lo tuyo es nada mas que rabia por el rechazo de Potter.

-Si, y que? Podria haber sido un gran hombre si se hubiera unido a nosotros. Podria haberse evitado la humillacion de descubrir que su novia y su amigo le han visto la cara de imbecil y se han aprovechado de su confianza. Pero no. Va a tener que pagar caro el desprecio que me hizo esa noche.

-Eres realmente malo, Draco Malfoy...lo sabias?

-No lo soy Pansy ,me da pena , te lo juro pero es que , Potter...no sabe elegir sus amistades y menos sus novias , y si mezclamos ambos tenemos...

-Una mierda de mezcla.

-Exacto , lo peor de todo es que no es la primera vez que le pasa , digo uno pensaria que aprenderia pero no.

-So Gryffindor- comento Pansy mientras estampaba un beso en la mejilla del rubio.

-Tu lo has dicho -Harry se puso palido, eso no podia ser cierto, Ron y Luna,pero como...y cuando?

Harry sabia que Ron y Hermione habian terminado hacia poco, Hermi le habia contado que Ron bueno no estaba a la altura de las circustancias ,que le apestaba su inmadurez ademas solia presentarse como algo que realmente no era y asi el enamoramiento habia cedido a una amistad ,pero tampoco muy profunda , ya que ella preferia codearse con chicos mayores con "la pelicula mas clara".

Harry buscaba en su mente indicios de que a su amigo le gustase su chica y viceversa ,pero no conseguia ninguno ,si su novia era un poco cascos sueltos por decirlo de manera coloquial y Ron no partaba de recordarselo...

------Flashback------

-Harry que haces con ella

-Ron...

-No Harry mira no te niego que sea simpatica ,incluso bonita, pero es luna L-U-N-A...por Merlin tu eres Harry Potter ,elchicoquevivio , tienes mas de 10 camaras repletas de oro ,o sea puedes conseguirte a quien quieras...

-Yo la quiero a ella , ella ve mas que una cicatriz en la frente!

-Por Merlin le gusta la mierda muggle , esa plantita que usa Snape en las pociones ,la cannabis? Y se aspira unos polvos por las narices,toma un poco de firewhisky y se pone a tocar lo primero que puede y no nos pisemos la tunica entre magos no es ni siquiera la mas lista de Ravenclaw , es bien rarita.

-Pero al menos es honesta Ron...eso no puedo decir de nadie mas que conzoca, aparte de ti y Hermione.

-Pero Harry!

-Mira Ron lo que pase entre Luna y yo es problema de Luna y mio...gracias se que haces esto para ayudarme pero no es necesario, mira ahora no estamos juntos pero igual la quiero y ella a mi.

-Eso te dice ella

-Eso lo se...por merlin- Harry habia tenido esa conversacion muchisimas veces , demasiadas , cada vez que terminaban y luego volvian ,el no se metia con nadie y al parecer ella tampoco...

------Fin Flash Back------

Harry decidio saltarse esa clase , tenia que averiguar , tenia que saciar su duda y averiguar si el que se hacia llamar su mejor amigo, el con el cual habian compartido alegrias y penas realmente le habia traicionado con su novia o no y peor el porque no se habia enterado a tiempo...Malfoy tenia razon no era la primera vez que le pasaba que alguien de confianza le traicionase y tuviese que partir de 0 ,pero no se esperaba ese golpe y menos de Ron ,Harry vio a Hermione que pasaba sin querer mirarle a los ojos.

-Mione...

-Harry.

-Necesitamos hablar -Harry tomo del brazo a hermione y se la llevo al salon de menesteres , al entrar se encontraron con el piso lleno de cojines y un poco de firewhisky , Hermione se tiro en los cojines con gesto nervioso y Harry se dejo caer a su lado.

-Quieres saber si es cierto?-pregunto la chica, entre nerviosa y compasiva, adelantandose a la pregunta de su amigo.

-Si.

-A mi no me consta , pero todos cuentan la misma historia.

-Cuentamela?

-Habiamos terminado con Ron hace unos dias y el seguia picado, digo no fue capaz de terminar el como hombre la relacion y espero a que yo me hartase y la diera por terminada, bueno el asunto es que hubo una fiesta aqui.Y por lo que me contaron, Ron vino , tambien Luna y otras personas...porsupuesto comenzaron a tomar de todo y la fiesta paso a ser Sodoma y gomorra, tu sabes que los puffys se ponen raritos y la mayoria saca los bajos instintos con la excusa de "somos brujos" , "estamos experimentando" o "estaba muy ebrio (a) para saber o que hacia" -Harry asintio y Hermione continuo- El punto es que Luna estaba besandose y tocandose con Padma Patil, cuando vio a Ron, ella empezo a tocar a Ron mas para lograr la atencion de el cosa que al parecer consiguio rapidamente, luego se fueron a lo mas oscuro a fajarse mientras Luna seguia aspirando esa mierda que aspira y tomaba como si fuese un concurso ,el asunto es que se le apago la tele y ahi...

-Ahi que...

-Bueno lo que supe fue que Ron estaba muy puesto ,digo luna es atractiva sobretodo con dos botellas de Firewhisky encima y mas si te empieza a meter mano ,el asunto fue que Ron la tomo ahi mismo a vista y paciencia de todos los que quisiesen verles.

-Pero y Luna...?-Harry apenas podia articular palabras.

-Al dia siguiente desperto abrazada, desnuda con Ron y quedaron que guardarian el secreto, pero no recordaba que todo el mundo la habia visto "apareandose" con Ron, luego ustedes volvieron y terminaron denuevo.

-Ron...la violo?

-No ,ella dice que se acuerda de poco pero que la paso bien, que los pocos recuerdos son placenteros...no entiendo mucho porque pero al parecer lo fue.

-Mierda ,es que yo lo mato!

-Harry no!

-Mione esta sanguijuela se metio con mi novia y todo el colegio lo sabe...POR LA PUTA SOY EL HAZMERREIR DEL COLEGIO...DE NUEVO!

-Harry no lo tomes asi...

-Como quieres que lo tome!

-Deberias hablar con Ron primero , averigua la primera fuente, yo no he querido preguntarle porque creo que es cierto y no vale la pena calentarse la cabeza por alguien que no vale la pena... yo no habia querido decirte nada por miedo a tu reaccion y porque despues de todo no sabemos si es verdad... pero prometeme que vas a hablar con el antes de hacer nada, por favor... ademas jamas serias el hazmerreir para mi

-Ten claro que lo hare y si la mitad de lo que dijiste es cierto se va a encontrar con mi puño. Estoy harto de ser traicionado.

Esa noche la sala comun se quedo vacía temprano, los examenes se acercaban y los alumnos se levantaban tempranisimo para estudiar y se acostaban temprano... todos menos Harry, que tenia su año mas que asegurado (mal que mal era el Elegido) y Ron, que nunca se distinguio por su estudio. Los amigos jugaban Snap explosivo mientras Harry esperaba encontrar el momento adecuado para aclarar las cosas con la furia bullendo en su interior.

Finalmente Hermione se fue al dormitorio de las chicas lanzandole una significativa mirada a su amigo al tomar sus libros y subir por la escalera.

-Ron, necesitamos hablar.- El pelirrojo se atraganto mientras movia una de sus cartas.

-Si, claro, de que quieres hablar?

-No te hagas el imbecil. Lo se todo.

-Si?- Ron se puso rojo hasta la punta de las orejas: mala señal, penso Harry.

-Por tu actitud, veo que es cierto.

-No se que es lo que sabes, asi que...

-COMO QUE NO LO SABES! ACASO NO TE COMISTE A LUNA EN FRENTE DE MEDIO COLEGIO!ACASO NO TE LA TIRASTE COMO ESPECTACULO EN LA FIESTA!

-Mira, Harry, esa noche habiamos tomado mucho y...

-ESO NO ES EXCUSA, QUE CLASE DE AMIGO ERES, ME PRESENTAS UNA CARA Y CUANDO ME DOY VUELTA..., ACASO AÑORAS MIS SOBRAS!

-AY, COMO SI SUPIERAS LO QUE ES ESTAR EN MIS ZAPATOS!- exploto Ron, parandose de la mesa y dando vuelta todas las cartas.- Acaso sabes lo que es se tu sombra? Ver que toda la atencion esta sobre ti, que lo tienes todo, fama, chicas, inteligencia...

-Y una linda cicatriz? Y un pasado de mierda? Envidias que no tenga padres, que tenga que arriesgar mi vida?

-No! Envidio... envidio que todos te miren- dijo Ron furioso pero avergonzado. Sus manos temblaban.

-Ron, que importa eso! Tenias una chica espectacular, una familia espectacular y un futuro tranquilo, que mas podias querer?

Ron se retorcia las manos desesperado. No habia pensado las cosas desde esa perspectiva... solo el recuerdo de aquella noche le vino a la mente y tuvo miedo de que Harry pudiera leerlo en sus ojos...

-----Flash Back-------

Ron habia entrado a la fiesta con claro animo de tirarse a lo primero que se le pasase por delante ,habia tomado unas ropas de Harry (de mucho mejor calidad y elegancia que las propias) , y partio al salon de menesteres ,al entrar un denso humo , musica dark de los Twisted Souls mezclada con los distintos sudores llenaban el ambiente , solo estaban permitidos alumnos de 6to y 7mo ya que en la mayoria de las fiestas todos acababan cogiendo con otros, un espectaculo no apto para delicados de estomago. Ron comenzo a beber como si fuese su meta, por lo menos para ganarle a alguien en algo (penso), mientras bebia vio un bonito cuadro pintandose, Luna Lovegood abraza a Padma Patil , mientras besaba con lentitud su cuello y metia una mano en el sujetador de la chica mientras con la otra agarraba sus nalgas ,masajeandolas al ritmo de la musica que ahora era tecno. Ron penso que sus ojos le engañaban mas aun cuando Padma buscaba la boca de Luna para besarla con pasion mientras le desabotonaba la blusa, Ron no sabia que hacer si alertar a alguien, ir a buscar palomitas o jugar con su micropuff ahi mismo , lo unico que lo saco de su ensimismamiento fue que una comenzaba a mirarle de manera felina y empezaba a brindarle mas atenciones a su compañera sin quitarle los ojos de encima al pelirojo y peor ofreciendole una vista privilegiada del show.

Ron practicamente aullaba , nunca en su vida espero ver algo asi y cuando Luna lo llamo a que se acercase no lo pudo creer, a paso lento pero firme se acerco a las chicas con una botella de firewhisky se acerco a ambas mientras estas se besaban, Luna tomo la botella y la derramo sobre el pecho de Padma para luego comenzar languetearle y le mostro a ron que debia acompañarla en aquella mision, mientras Ron pasaba la lengua por los pezones de la chica una buscaba la lengua del chico , Padma no gemia con Ron como con Luna ya que el chico era muy impaciente aparte de brusco , Luna se sonreira

-Nop ,tu no ron...Luna ven aqui

-Calma chiquita, Ron te hara sentir bien

-No...me gusta como lo haces tu

-Linda no ves que estoy ocupada-dijo Luna bajando a los pantalones de Ron y abriendolo para luego sacar su enorme miembro y meterselo a la boca ,esto provoco que Ron mordiese a Padma y esta gritase de dolor

-AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Ron eres un imbecil te enteras, asi no se hace! -la chica se acomodo su ropa y se fue dejando a Ron con ganas de un trio, ganas que Luna quito al sacarse su blusa y falda y tirarla lejos en la sala, luego tiro a Ron en un amplio sillon, rompio su camisa y tiro un linea de un polvo blanco sobre su estomago para luego aspirarlo, Ron no entendia mucho, sus sentidos le fallaban pero no se arrepentia, podria decir algun dia que se tiro a Luna Lovegood mientras ella estaba con el famoso, unico e incomparable Harry Potter... La chica siguio dandole a Ron el mejor sexo oral de su vida logrando que el se corriese de manera sonora y sacando aplauso de los presentes, en ese minuto la chica comenzo a frotarse contra el, este tomaba sus senos y se los devoraba mientras ella gritaba en una mezcla de dolor y placer, la empezo a penetrar con sus dedos tanto en su vagina como en su ano y la chica practicamente berreaba, ambos estaban puestisimos, cuando luna perdio el conocimiento, esto en vez de provocar que Ron parase lo excito mas aun porque vio sus posibilidades duplicada y sin pensarlo dejo a la chica acostada, puso las piernas de estas en su hombro y comenzo a embestirle de manera furiosa, descargando en ella la frustracion por ser pobre, porque Hermione le dejaba, por ser la sombra de Harry Potter, con ese pensamiento en mente cambio la posicion y comenzo a preparar su otra entrada, en eso quizas seria el primero ,el primero que se la puso por atras a Lunita Lovegood , hazaña que ni el mismo harry "soyelpuñeterochicoquevivio" habia conseguido , con whisky humedecio sus dedos y sin delicadeza metio uno, dos, tres, cuatro, por poco el puño entero, la chica se retorcio bajo y abrio la boca, Ron se metio en ella y empezo a montarla

-Te gusta no?...quieres que te de, no es asi?...ni Harry lo ha echo asi no?- Ron embestia una dos, 5, 10 veces y cuando estuvo a punto de correrse, saco su miembro de dentro de ella y lo dirigio a su boca que estaba entreabiera y ahi termino la descarga, Ron solo atino a sonreir aunque sintio que algo dentro suyo se rompia, una de las pocas cosas puras que le quedaban dentro... mientras en la sala le cantaban a "Weasley vamos a coronar".

-----Fin Flash Back------

No respondio hasta que se calmo un poco, agradeciendo que Harry nunca fuera un experto en Legeremacia, mientras Harry apenas podia contenerse para no lanzarle un puñetazo.

-Harry, entiendeme. No quise hacerlo, al menos no conscientemente...pero el alcohol me afecto, no se que mas decirte...

-Pedir disculpas estaria bien- respondio Harry furioso- Aunque no te serviria de nada mas que para limpiar un poco tu imagen.

Y acto seguido se levanto y se alejo hacia su habitación.

Al otro dia pidio su traslado de habitacion y Dumbledore se lo concedio de inmediato sin siquiera preguntar por que. "Genial", penso Harry, "Hasta el viejo sabe que ha pasado". Despues de eso no vio nada mas de su ex amigo, aunque ahora entendia las miradas de lastima de sus compañeros. Todos lo sabian desde esa noche hacia ya semanas, menos el. Todos se habian estado compadeciendo del pobre chicoquevivio, que no era capaz ni siquiera de retener a una loca como Lovegood.

Y hablando de ella...

-Harry! Como estas?- la chica venia hacia el con una timida sonrisa en los labios. Diablos! Se veia tan angelical cuando queria...

-He estado mejor.

-Oh... lo siento... he llegado en un mal momento?

-Tu eres el mal momento, Luna. Adios.-Hermione vio esa escena con gran pena y se levanto y dirigio a su amigo adivinando como habia ido la conversacion de la noche anterior.

-Asi que era cierto- dijo ella tristemente caminando al lado de Harry.

-Una vez mas Hermione. De nuevo soy el hazmerreir del colegio, de nuevo estoy en boca de todos y soy la comidilla del año. Por que? Que hice mal? Nacer?

-Ay, Harry, no digas eso... si no hubieras nacido nunca te habria conocido- respondio ella tomandolo del brazo.

-Pero hasta cuando? Cuando va a parar el chismorreo? Es demasiado! Solo quiero vivir tranquilo!

Su amiga se detuvo en el pasillo con la mirada perdida como pensando en una idea.

-Harry, es muy simple... lo que tu necesitas es ser el chisme del año, pero por un motivo muy diferente...-Harry se la quedo mirando con cara de insecto sin entender el punto.- Harry, y si... y si les dieramos un poco de su propia medicina?

-Hacer un show frente a...?

-Claro. Si ellos pueden, porque nosotros no?

-Serias capaz?

-Soy capaz de cosas que ni te imaginas... solo necesito la inspiracion. Ven, acompañame. -Hermione tomo la mano de su amigo y lo metio en el salon de menesteres-Mira hoy a la noche habra fiesta y vendremos con la capa invisible , y bueno si se dan las cosas nosotros podremos….

-Mione pero tu eres mi amiga!

-Y tu estas rico…no significa que debamos enamorarnos ni nada…solo pasar un buen rato entre amigos.

-Tu has estado teniendo mucha correspondencia con los de Durmstrang.

-Si…bueno…a poco no me encuentras linda

-Si claro…eres preciosa…pero no se ira a notar mucho que lo hacemos de enojados?

-No porque lo haremos bajo la capa…siempre se me ha antojado, sabes? -Hermione acerco su boca a la de su amigo-Y estoy seguro que para ti tambien seria divertido, o no -Harry no pudo responder, tener a su amiga cerca de esa manera, tomo la nuca de la chica y la acerco a si mismo besandola de manera depredadora, ella respondio el beso con el mismo entusiasmo y sin que se diera cuenta tomo a Hermione, la empujo con delicadeza contra la pared, siguio besandola mientras le metia mano y luego empezaron a amarse de manera rapida, ambos parecian animales conociendo territorios virgenes y selvaticos, Hermi se abrazaba a harry y este no dejo de besarla en todo el tiempo mientra embestia el precioso cuerpo que tenia bajo el, cuando ambos culminaron solo atinaron a sonreir.

-Wow-dijo una Hermione agarrandose el corazon, resplandeciente y sonriendo. Como era que ese pedazo de hombre le habia pasado inadvertido?

-Hermi no se que me paso -dijo Harry avergonzado por su comportamiento para con su amiga pero sin poder quitarle los brazos de encima.

-Lo que sea que te paso, ojala te pase de nuevo...

-No estas enojada?

-Me ves enojada? -pregunto la chica de manera mordaz, Harry sonrio, nunca la habia visto tan bella, quizas unos minutos antes mientras la hacia suya.

-Eres bellisima…lo sabias?

-No…gracias por el cumplido…tu como lo pasate?

-Quiero que llegue la noche con desesperacion...

-Y para que esperar? -Ambos chicos se saltaron casi todas las clases , practicando para su acto a la noche, antes de las 6 de la tarde ambos se encontraban en sus baños duchandose y arreglandose, Harry andaba con una sonrisa de idiota que no se le habia visto jamas y Hermione resplandecia. Al anochecer fueron a comer por separado y se mandaban miradas furtivas con sonrisas complices sobre la mesa. Harry se levanto primero, salio del comedor y se coloco la capa, Hermione salio luego cuando una mano la tiro dentro de la capa y ahi estaba el chico con el cual habia tenido la mejor sesion de sexo de su vida.

-Estamos impacientes parece -dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Bastante.

-No tuviste suficiente con la tarde?

-Contigo…jamas, eres adictiva Hermione Granger.

Era jueves en Hogwarts, el viernes chico, como le llamaban los alumnos, y la sala del requerimiento estaba abierta como siempre llena de la comida que Kreacher y otros elfos traian. El humo y los vasos dados vuelta en el suelo abundaban y hasta habian un par de parejas dando el show en un rincon. Harry no lo reconocia ni ante si mismo, pero estaba nervioso, nunca habia mirado a su amiga como mujer, aunque ahora que lo pensaba no entendia como se le habia pasado por alto todo lo que la chica tenia para ofrecer. Paso una niña de sexto con dos vasos de firewhisky muerta de la risa mientras escapaba de un rubio alto que la perseguia.

-Bueno, esto promete, no crees?- dijo Hermi mirandolo provocativamente.- Salud.

Brindaron mirandose a los ojos (si no, ya saben: ocho años de mal sexo, nunca esta de mas prevenir). Y entonces los vieron: en una esquina estaban Ron y Luna conversando muy serios sin participar del jolgorio general.

Mione tomo al chico de la mano y se fueron al sillon mas proximo, Harry agrando el sillon, muchos vieron que el sillon se agrandaba solo, Harry acosto delicadamente a Hermione, le corrio unos mechones rebeldes de su rostro y le dijo:

-No es necesario hacer esto, yo la he pasado muy bien…como nunca, en realidad.

-Harry ya estamos aquí y a mi me gusta estar asi como estamos…si quieres la hacemos piola ,no por venganza

-Hace rato que esto dejo de ser una venganza Hermione -Harry beso lentamente a la chica provocando toda clase de reacciones de ella luego comenzo a besar las mejillas mientras la chica le dejaba ponerse sobre ella ,Hermi arqueo su espalda al sentir la mano de harry sobre su pecho jugando con sus pulgares, la chica queria quitarle la ropa de inmediato pero el le volvio a besar y susurro-tenemos toda la noche hermi…

-Oh wow...

-Mione…eres deliciosa -dijo Harry en parsel haciendo que la chica se excitase mas, algunas personas alrededor escucharon unos gemidos extraños desde el sillon pero entre la musica y las conversaciones el ruido se perdio y decidieron que era producto de su imaginacion. Harry bajaba desde el cuello hasta el pecho de su amiga, lamio su clavicula y Hermine dirigio al chico a su pecho mientras ella lo liberaba de sus pantalones, debajo de la capa salieron unos zapatos, luegos unos pantalones, Ron dejo la conversacion con Luna y llego hasta donde estaba la mitad de la fiesta escuchando unos gemidos sensuales era claro que una chica estaba ahí y que el chico era Harry potter ya que nadie mas tenia una capa de invisibilidad...

Harry rompio las bragas de Hermione y en su oido le dijo:

-No puedes ser tan bella ,no es no lo vi antes-y dicho eso beso a chica como poseido, sin importarle ya que los vieran o no.

-No…..puedo…ahhhhhh……esperar..por favor…tomame- Harry comenzo a entrar en ella y la chica enrosco las piernas alrededor de las caderas del chico marcandole el ritmo de las embestidas, Harry comenzo a jadear y gemir al igual que la chica ,es mas esta comenzo a ponerse mas ruidosa.

-wow harry…mmmmmmmmmmm ahhhhhhhhhhh , por merlin…

-Esta bien –le pregunto susurrando el chico-.se siente bien?

-bien..maravilloso , sigue no pares!

-Oh…linda

-Dame amor dame…woow ,ahí amor ahí…..wow- Los chicos afuera no podian creer lo que escuchaban, sabian que Harry era buen amante pero ya llevaba mas de 20 minutos y al parecer la chica con quien estaba no tenia intencion de dejarle acabar. , ron miraba esto con rabia, a el nunca nadie le habia dicho cosas asi en general eran cosas mas como "puedes correrte ya" o "no seas bruto", todo iba bien y muchos querian unirse sobretodo chicas que querian ser amadas por el "granchicoquevivio" , los gritos de la chica iban en ascenso cuando escucho algo que provoco que todos quedasen boca abierta.

Harry se movia candencioso sobre Hermione, ambos sudaban a mas no poder pero no tenian ganas de acabar, el miraba a la chica bajo el retorcerse y darle placer como ni Luna habia podido hacer, y hermione no pensaba en nada coherente ,lo unico que se cuestionaba era el porque no habian nunca tratado con Harry de hacer algo asi antes ,ademas el saberse bajo la capa le daba mas sabor al asunto , cuando Harry toco su punto G ahí termino de tener cualquier pensamiento racional , los restos de su braga cayeron al suelo al igual que su sujetador , Ron abrio los ojos desmezuradamente reconociendo ambas prendas, Harry comenzo a pegar en aquel punto , entrando en ella como nadie y acelerando su corazon como nunca.

-Ohh harry ahí…si si siii ,wow nadie habia llegado , wowwwwwwww…ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…nadie ni Ron-no alcanzo a decir nada porque harry le beso y luego dijo

-Oh lindaaa wow te gusta…te gusta lo que te hago?

-Siiiiiiiiiiiii ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Harry, eres el mejor, mejor que Ron que cualquiera….ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

-Preciosa…ahhhhhhhhhhh -Harry devoro la boca de su amiga estaba en eso cuando una mano comenzo a retirar la capa , Harry comenzo a sentir un poco de frio y abrazo mas fuerte a hermione para protegerla y frente a la mirada de atenta del resto de sus compañeros que no la creian no paro de amar a la chica bajo el.

-QUE DEMONIOS HACES HARRY!-diijo Ron enojado al ver a la chica que amaba bajo su amigo gozando como el nunca la habia logrado hacer gozar.

-Podrias tapanos? estamos ocupados y hace frio -dijo harry sin dejar de darle placer a Hermione que no dejaba de retorcerse bajo el.

-Pero pero...!

-De ahí…estoy con Hermi ahora y no quiero que se resfrie asi que tapa!-dijo Harry parando para hablar pero Hermione fruncio el ceño sin siquiera mirar a Ron.

-Harry no pares, maldicion -dijo la chica mientras el moreno miraba a Ron y luego devoraba la boda de su chica y con una mano volvia a taparla, al cabo de un rato Hermione ya no soporto esa tortura y se corrio.

-POR MERLIN ERES UN DIOS DEL SEXO HARRY POTTER!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry cayo sobre la chica lo mas delicadamente posible,una vez ambos calmaados la chica se trepo sobre su amante y dijo

-Realmente eres Sn Potter lo sabias?-ambos chicos se rieron felices.

Ron no podia creerlo. Todos miraban estupefactos en esa dirección, incluido Ron, que se habia puesto palido y hacia rato habia dejado caer su vaso al suelo. Luna habia llegado, a su lado, tenia la boca abierta y no se veia nada atractiva, pero fue la primera en reaccionar y en levantarse para salir disparada de la habitacion. En el momento en que salio uno de los presentes inicio un aplauso: era Draco Malfoy, riendo abiertamente y lanzandole vitores a la parejita que habia dado tan soberbio show.

-Bien, Potter! Asi se hace! Dale una leccion a la comadreja envidiosa!

-Oh, sigues aqui? Que, quieres mis sobras nuevamente?- pregunto Harry cuando tuvo la ropa puesta de nuevo. Hermione no miraba a Ron a la cara pero no ocultaba su sonrisa, una que Ron nunca habia visto despues de hacerlo, Ron estaba rojo al ver a su chica en ese estado y mas con harry abrazandola mientras ella se escondia riendose en su cuello , Harry miro Ron sin entender su enojo.

-Supongo que estaras satisfecho!

-Bueno. Mirale el lado positivo. Por lo menos tu sabes que es exactamente lo que paso y no tienes que imaginartelo…Si me disculpas estamos un poco cansados, Buenas noches! -Harry tomo a Hermione de la mano y ambos se enfundaron en la capa para dirigirse a la nueva habitacion de harry.

-Gracias Harry…por todo -Hermione se dio la vuelta cuando la mano de Harry tomo la de ella.

-Adonde vas…

-A mi habitacion…yo pense...que...

-No voy a dormir solo, no ahora, no despues de estar contigo… dime ingenuo o tonto, pero lo que te dije arriba es cierto, eres realmente adictiva- y dicho esto cerro la puerta de su pieza con llave.


End file.
